You are my memory
by Serci
Summary: Caroline, gdy miała 16 lat wyjechała z Mystic Falls zaraz po rozwodzie rodziców. Zamieszkała w Paryżu razem z ojcem i jego partnerem. Lecz po trzech latach wraca do swojego rodzinnego miasta na wakacje. Nie ma pojęcia, że w mieście, w którym się wychowała wiele zmieniło się pod jej nieobecność. Po przyjeździe braci Salvatore do miasta, nic nie jest już takie jak było.


Śniłam. Mój sen wyglądał tak realistycznie. Miałam na sobie piękną żółtą suknie. Miała bardzo obszerny dół i rękaw trzy czwarte. Suknia przyjemnie szeleściła przy każdym moim ruchu. Moją twarz zdobiły loki podpięte w bardzo ciekawy sposób. Znajdowałam się w wielkim pomieszczaniu, które wyglądało jak z dawnej epoki. Było pełne świec i dziwnych przyrządów. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. To miejsce wytwarzało bardzo tajemniczą aurę. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegłam, że w tej komnacie nie znajduje się sama. Niedaleko mnie stał mężczyzna. Miał dłuższe blond włosy, które w blasku świec przybierały miedziany odcień. Miał ostre rysy i hipnotyzujące spojrzenie. Jego oczy miały niebiesko-szary odcień. Jego strój idealnie komponował się z wystrojem tego pomieszczenia. Nieznajomy bacznie przyglądał mi się. Spojrzałam w jego oczy i poczułam coś, czego nigdy nie zaznałam. Mężczyzna również spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Lecz uśmiech nie objął jego spojrzenia. W jego oczach dostrzegłam ból i niewyobrażalną tęsknotę. Tak bardzo chciałam go pocieszyć i ukoić jego ból. Otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć i wtedy usłyszałam:

-Caroline, córeczko wstawaj, bo spóźnisz się na samolot – to mój ojciec Bill postanowił zafundować mi jakże miłą pobudkę. Tak bardzo żałowałam, że mój sen już się skończył. Do tej pory widzę przed sobą twarz tego tajemniczego mężczyzny. Był taki męski i taki smutny. W tym momencie do mojego pokoju wszedł ojciec.

- Caroline jeszcze leżysz w łóżku? Czas się zbierać – powiedział i tak szybko jak tu się znalazł, wyszedł.

Wstałam z łózka i skierowałam się do łazienki. Po drodze minęłam moje biurko, przy którym się zatrzymałam i spojrzałam na zdjęcie stojące na nim. Przedstawiało mnie podczas moich 16 urodzin. Była na nim także moja mama oraz przyjaciółki Bonnie i Elena. Od tego czasu minęły trzy lata. Moje urodziny to był mój ostatni dzień w Mystic Falls. Po rozwodzie rodziców zamieszkałam z moim ojcem i jego nowym partnerem w Paryżu. Było mi bardzo ciężko opuszczać miejsce, w którym spędziłam całe swoje życie, lecz tak postanowili rodzice. Wiem, że moja mama, mimo że jest policjantem bardzo załamała się po zdradzie ojca. Dlatego chciała abym wyjechała i nie widziała jej w takim stanie. We Francji zaczęłam chodzić do nowej szkoły i żyłam zupełnie inaczej niż w Mystic Falls. Gdy przyjechałam do Paryża byłam zauroczona wizją mieszkania w stolicy mody. Już widziałam siebie przechadzającą się po najlepszych sklepach w mieście. W końcu ojciec nigdy nie oszczędzał na przyjemności swojej jedynaczki. Zwłaszcza po jego rozwodzie z matką. Lecz to miasto zmieniło mnie. Nie byłam już taka zapatrzona w siebie. Przestałam być egoistką i płytka dziewczyną. Zawsze chciałam być kimś, na kogo można liczyć. Kimś inteligentnym i ważnym dla kogoś. Gdy mieszkałam z mamą, ona ciągle nie miała dla mnie czasu. Przyjaciółki traktowały mnie z przymrużeniem oka, a mój chłopak Matt chyba nie był ze mną szczęśliwy. Ponieważ, gdy dowiedział się o moim wyjeździe nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. A tutaj, w Paryżu mój ojciec był zajęty budowaniem swojego związku z Tomasem.

Lecz teraz jadę do Mystic Falls na wakacje. Wracam tam po trzech latach. Nie wiem jak przyjmą mnie moi przyjaciele. Czy coś się u nich zmieniło? Po moim wyjeździe nie kontaktowałam się z nikim, oprócz mamy. Najpierw nie miałam czasu, lecz potem nie miałam odwagi dzwonić do Eleny czy Bonnie. Także mama niewiele mi o nich mówiła. Krótko po moim wyjeździe była jeszcze załamana rozwodem a potem stała się tajemnicza, odkładała rozmowy na później. Nigdy nie chciała abym ją odwiedzała a także na spędzenie tych wakacji niechętnie się zgodziła. Nie wiem skąd u niej taka zmiana. Na razie zgodziła się tylko na miesiąc. Lecz chciałbym zostać tam dłużej nawet do rozpoczęcia przeze mnie studiów. Choć, jeszcze nie wiem gdzie będę studiować. Przez te trzy lata we Francji zaczęłam uczyć się o wiele lepiej. Głownie za sprawą Tomasa, który był bardzo dobry w przedmiotach ścisłych i chętnie mi pomagał. Przez co teraz mogę walczyć o miejsce na najlepszych uczelniach na świecie. Gdy rozmawiam z matką przez telefon, namawia mnie bym została w Paryżu i tutaj podjęła studia na francuskiej uczelni Sorbonie. Nie wiem jeszcze czy naprawdę tego chce, ale złożyłam dokumenty na Sorbonę oraz na kilka innych dobrych uczelni w Stanach. A także, nie mówiąc nikomu na Whitmore College, który znajduje się najbliżej Mystic Falls. Teraz tam wrócę i wiem ze to nie będą takie zwykłe wakacje. Dowiem się, co trapi moją matkę, odzyskam swoich przyjaciół. I wiem, że coś się zmieni, choć nie wiem, co. Czuję, że coś się wydarzy, coś, co zmieni moje życie diametralnie.


End file.
